Pour qui sonne le glas
by Louve26
Summary: Une petite fic avec Lily/James/Severus écrite pour Damoiselle Deyanne dans le cadre d'un échange de fics.


_Un cadeau écrit dans le cadre de la communauté Sous le Sapin pour Damoiselle Deyanne qui souhaitait un James/Lily, pairing que je n'avais encore jamais écrit._

* * *

**Titre : Pour qui sonne le glas**

_Nouveau changement de décor…_

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Ca ne m'intéresse pas._

_- Je suis désolé !_

_- Epargne ta salive !_

_C'était le soir. Lily, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, se tenait, les bras croisés, devant le portrait de la grosse dame, à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor._

_- Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici._

_- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…_

_- Echappé ?_

_Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily._

_- Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot._

_- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne._

_- Non… Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…_

_- … me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?_

_Luttant avec lui-même, il était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait._

Lorsque Lily s'engouffra dans les escaliers de son dortoir et que ses pas s'évanouirent enfin, James fit glisser sa cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules. Le regard toujours tourné vers les ombres où Lily avait disparu, il resta immobile quelques longues minutes encore, repensant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de surprendre la conversation entre Lily et Rogue mais quelque part, il ne regrettait rien. Il regrettait encore moins de s'être trouvé dans un renfoncement du mur qui lui permettait de voir le visage de Rogue jusqu'à ce que Lily lui tourne le dos et rompe définitivement leur amitié. Pour une fois, son visage d'ordinaire si fuyant, pâle et insondable, était traversé par une multitude de sentiments qu'il ne lui aurait jamais crus capable d'éprouver.

Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, James avait toujours détesté Severus Rogue et si quelqu'un lui en avait demandé la raison, il aurait simplement répondu qu'il n'était qu'un Serpentard dégénéré et servile, adepte de magie noire et dévoué à un psychopathe meurtrier. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, James savait qu'il détestait Severus Rogue par jalousie.

Jalousie de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Lily alors qu'elle daignait à peine le considérer comme un membre de sa Maison.

Jalousie des sourires que lui adressait Lily alors qu'il ne recevait que des moues sévères et des soupirs exaspérés.

Jalousie de cette complicité qui les liait que ni les regards réprobateurs des Gryffondors, ni les critiques acerbes des Serpentards ne parvenaient à détruire.

Toutes les tentatives de James pour attirer l'attention de Lily s'étaient révélées vaines. Rien ne touchait la jeune fille : ni ses exploits au Quidditch, ni sa réputation de fauteur de troubles qui le rendait infiniment populaire dans l'enceinte de l'école et était miraculeusement contrebalancée par son extrême intelligence qui en faisait un des élèves les plus doués de Poudlard.

Rien si ce n'est ce type aux cheveux graisseux et au nez crochu. Que diable pouvait-elle lui trouver ?

En soupirant, James ramassa sa cape et monta dans son dortoir, l'esprit agité par d'étranges réflexions.

- James ? chuchota une voix ensommeillée lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit.

- Dors, Sirius.

- Tu étais où ?

- Nulle part.

James perçut le froissement de draps qu'on écarte et une ombre se dessina puis se glissa sur son matelas. Enveloppé dans une couverture, Sirius s'était installé en tailleur à ses pieds. A la faible lueur de la lune, James sentait néanmoins l'acuité de son regard gris qui ne laissait jamais rien voir, rien deviner.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sirius d'un ton qui n'entendait aucune échappatoire.

James ne répondit rien. Les mains croisées sur le ventre, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, se contentant de retirer uniquement ses chaussures.

- Tu vas me le dire ou faudra-t-il que je te lance un Imperium ? insista Sirius caustique.

- Sirius, qu'a donc la magie noire pour attirer tant de sorciers ? Que promet-elle de plus qui les pousse à franchir la limite entre le bien et le mal ? A se damner !

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, pesant et étouffant. Sirius s'était figé, surpris et troublé par cette question inattendue et la gravité qu'il percevait dans la voix de James. Une gravité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, empreinte de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Ce n'est pas la magie noire qui attire ces sorciers, répondit doucement Sirius. C'est le pouvoir. La magie noire n'est rien d'autre qu'une magie utilisée à mauvais escient. Et sans conscience, le mal que tu provoques est mille fois pire qu'un sortilège lancé par un non-initié. Le pouvoir, James. Rien d'autre que le pouvoir.

- Le pouvoir, répéta amèrement James.

- Oui…

- Et ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur risquent d'être balayés par ce pouvoir, murmura James comme pour lui-même.

- Jimmy, tu penses à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es… inquiet ? Quelqu'un l'a insultée ?

- Non.

James se redressa brusquement dans son lit, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et le regard vibrant d'une farouche détermination.

- Sirius, j'aime Lily et je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire du mal. Je l'aime vraiment, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas un simple défi que je me suis lancé parce qu'elle me jette ou une connerie de ce genre ! Je l'aime depuis… depuis toujours.

- Mazette, ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant gâté à qui on ne refuse rien alors…

- Non… Et je vais tout faire pour la protéger.

- On commence par se débarrasser de cette loque de Servilus ? s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Non, lui je m'en charge… souffla James doucement.

**oOo**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à James ?

- J'en sais rien, il est bizarre depuis quelques temps…

- Hé Potter, tu es bien calme en ce moment ! Une semaine sans retenue, c'est un miracle !

- A tous les coups, il nous prépare quelque chose d'épatant !

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les spéculations fusaient joyeusement. La période d'examen était terminée et l'air sentait déjà les vacances. Les élèves trainaient dans le parc pour profiter des belles journées ensoleillées pendant que les professeurs se plongeaient dans les corrections. Et pendant ce temps, tout le monde attendait avec impatience la dernière frasque des Maraudeurs qui terminerait en beauté cette année scolaire.

Pourtant, rien ne venait. Terminées les plaisanteries ! Finies les virées nocturnes ! James paraissait ailleurs. Etrangement, il ne s'occupait plus que de se renseigner sur ce mage noir qui étendait son ombre sur le monde sorcier. Des articles très précis de journaux lui étaient livrés par hibou qu'il s'empressait de lire. Parfois, il s'isolait avec Sirius Black et leurs conversations qui présageaient autrefois des blagues retentissantes, restaient sans conséquence.

En cette fin d'après-midi, James et Sirius s'étaient installés sur les premières branches d'un arbre, les jambes se balançant dans le vide tandis qu'ils mangeaient des cerises dérobées à la cuisine. Leurs regards étaient tournés vers la cabane hurlante où leur ami attendait avec angoisse la pleine lune et déjà, ils pensaient à cette nuit où ils iraient le rejoindre pour le soulager de sa solitude et de sa douleur.

- Sirius, je veux devenir un Auror, déclara solennellement James.

- Et le Quidditch ?

- Le Quidditch ne m'aidera pas à protéger les gens que j'aime. Le Quidditch n'empêchera pas que les monstres prennent le pouvoir…

- Ouais…

- Et toi ? Que feras-tu plus tard ?

- Pour botter le cul à mon idiot de frère et faire un bras d'honneur à la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black, je n'ai pas le choix. Je deviendrais moi aussi un Auror. Et je serai foutrement meilleur que toi, vieux frère !

- Plus beau, peut-être, mais jamais le meilleur !

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à rire, les yeux brillants d'excitation à la perspective de damner le pion aux Mangemorts.

- On va faire du feu de Dieu tous les deux, soupira James.

- Les vilains méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Tiens, s'exclama Sirius en se redressant, en parlant de vilain méchant, regarde qui arrive…

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, viens !

D'un mouvement fluide, James et Sirius sautèrent de leur branche pour atterrir à quelques mètres de Severus Rogue qui marchait distraitement, le nez plongé dans un livre.

- Servilus ! railla Sirius en détaillant le jeune sorcier de son regard acéré.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria James quand Severus tenta de se saisir de sa baguette.

La baguette vola à travers les airs et finit dans la main de James. Les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés, Severus affronta les deux sorciers, une haine farouche dans ses prunelles aussi sombres qu'un puits sans fond.

- Sirius, laisse-nous, murmura James sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

Sirius allait protester mais la dureté dans sa voix et l'expression dangereusement flegme qui voilait ses traits le retinrent.

- Je t'attends dans notre salle…

Lorsqu'il disparut derrière les arbres, James et Severus n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Face à face, ils s'affrontaient du regard, une atmosphère orageuse et oppressante frémissant autour d'eux. Une tempête se déchaînait entre les deux sorciers et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de tout ravager sur son passage.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Lily, attaqua James sur un ton glacial.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Severus.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu la laisses tranquille.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je n'ai pas à t'écouter ! Rends-moi ma baguette !

- Tu finiras par lui faire du mal, Rogue. Tu lui en as déjà fait si tu ne l'as pas déjà compris !

Sa voix grondait, vibrant de colère tandis que son corps se durcissait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Severus l'estomac noué. Tu ne sais pas ce que nous partageons Lily et moi. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… Tu passes ton temps à te pavaner, à te vanter de tous les saloperies que vous faites pour épater la galerie, à enfreindre les règles pour te rendre intéressant…

- Si cela ne te plaît pas, pourquoi es-tu toujours à nous espionner, à nous suivre ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'ai même sauvé la mise…

- C'était pour _**te**_ sauver la mise ! cracha Severus fou de rage. Tout ça pour protéger l'anonymat de cette saleté de monstre et vous éviter à tous le renvoi !

- Tu parles de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua James sur un ton trop calme pour être naturel. Une saleté de monstre parce qu'il est atteint de lycanthropie… Est-ce ainsi que tu traiteras Lily parce qu'elle n'est pas de sang pur ? Ah mais j'oubliais ! C'est déjà fait, tu l'as insultée en l'appelant « Sang-de-Bourbe »…

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne pourras pas m'éloigner d'elle ! Jamais ! Tu ne la mérites pas !

- Peut-être pas mais moi, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Pourrais-tu en dire autant, Rogue ? Toi qui es tellement séduit par la magie noire. Toi qui appartiens à une Maison dont sont issus les Mangemorts, ces mages noirs qui en servent un plus sombre encore et vouent aux sorciers tels que Lily un mépris et une haine meurtrière.

Les traits révulsés et le cœur battant la chamade, Severus était livide. Il brûlait de se jeter sur Potter pour éteindre à jamais cette lueur moqueuse et impitoyable qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il brûlait de lui faire ravaler toutes ses paroles cruelles parce que lourdes de vérité. Il brûlait de briser celui qu'il jalousait jusqu'au plus profond de son être parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir.

- Tu m'entends, Rogue ? Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Lily. Je me fiche pas mal de la pureté de son sang et si je devais donner le mien pour la sauver, je le ferais sans hésiter parce que toutes ces conneries ne sont rien en comparaison avec ce qu'elle représente pour moi.

- Tu ne l'intéresses pas ! s'écria Severus. Elle ne supporte ni ton arrogance, ni tes bouffonneries ! Jamais elle ne sera à toi !

- Par tous les diables, je n'exigerais jamais qu'elle le soit ! Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Je suis prêt à changer pour Lily. Et toi, pourras-tu abandonner la magie noire pour Lily ? Renoncer au pouvoir qu'elle confère ? De détourner des Mangemorts qui te fascinent autant ?

- Lily est mon amie ! balbutia Severus. Je n'ai rien à changer. Elle m'apprécie tel que je suis.

James secoua la tête avec dégoût puis d'un mouvement rapide, jeta la baguette de Severus loin derrière son épaule. Puis, sans un regard sur le Serpentard, il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas assuré, indifférent à ce dernier qui courait déjà pour récupérer son bien parmi les herbes hautes.

- Si tu es vraiment l'ami de Lily, tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais d'elle, lança James d'une voix ferme. Et si tu lui refais le moindre mal, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

- Ne me menace pas ! hurla Rogue en cherchant fébrilement sa baguette.

- Ce n'est pas une menace, _Servilus_, c'est une promesse !

Quand Rogue se redressa, baguette à la main, Potter avait déjà disparu.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, James traversait la pelouse sans prêter la moindre attention aux élèves qui le saluaient. L'esprit ailleurs, il se surprenait à penser de plus en plus intensément à une certaine rouquine aux yeux étincelant de bonté et d'intelligence. A quel moment était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

- James ?

- Hum ? Lily !

Machinalement, sa main se leva pour ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien hérissés dans tous les sens. Mais pour la première fois, ce geste tenait plus de l'embarras que d'une intention réelle de se donner un air désinvolte. Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fit aucune remarque, plutôt surprise de la panique qu'elle lisait sur son visage. Où était donc passée l'assurance insolente du jeune sorcier ?

- Tu voulais quelque chose, Lily ?

- Je cherchais Remus. Il m'avait demandée mes notes sur un cours d'histoire de la magie alors…

- Remus ? Euh… Eh bien, il n'était pas vraiment en grande forme alors… peut-être est-il à l'infirmerie ?

- J'irai me renseigner. Merci…

La jeune fille allait faire volte-face quand James lui saisit le bras timidement. Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, plus troublés par la soudaine gaucherie de James que par ses doigts qui s'attardaient sur son coude.

- Lily ! Euh… écoute, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies guère mais… puisque les examens sont terminés, ça te dirait qu'on se balade un peu tous les deux, histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance ?

- Non…

James émit un soupir à fendre l'âme et ses épaules parurent se vouter.

- Lily, je sais qu'à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'un sale con prétentieux…

- Et insupportable…

- Insupportable, d'accord.

- Et effronté…

- Effronté, oui, si tu veux.

- Et cruel…

- Cruel ? Merde, Lily !

- Je n'ai guère apprécié ta petite blague avec Severus, James.

- D'accord, cruel, concéda James en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il l'avait mérité.

- Je crois que cette conversation est close.

- Attends ! D'accord, tu as raison, j'ai été ignoble avec _Servil_… avec Rogue. Et je suis toujours un sale con prétentieux, insupportable et effronté mais peut-être que si une sorcière généreuse et patiente me donnait des cours d'humilité, je pourrais devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Un type avec qui cette sorcière aimerait bien se balader… et faire connaissance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Lily fixait le jeune sorcier avec sévérité, cherchant ce que dissimulaient vraiment ces yeux bruns rieurs et ces traits séduisants.

- Et tu cesseras d'ennuyer les Serpentards ? Et Severus en particulier ?

- Je cesserai d'être tout ce que tu détestes, Lily, répondit gravement James.

- Mais toute une année n'y suffira pas pour que tu réussisses ! plaisanta Lily en se retenant de sourire.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Lily, et toute la vie pour y parvenir, murmura James en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

Et doucement, il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et sans jamais la quitter des yeux, scella cette promesse par une étreinte tendre et légère.

A l'autre bout du parc, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon, Severus les surprit tous les deux, se tenant les mains l'un en face de l'autre et se regardant comme si rien d'autre n'existait plus autour d'eux.

L'ombre de James Potter parut s'étendre sur la silhouette plus menue de Lily et l'entourer d'une aura protectrice nimbée de lumière. Le ventre tordu par la colère et le désespoir, Severus ferma les paupières pour chasser à jamais cette vision qui tant bien que mal, résonnait en lui comme un glas.


End file.
